Brownie Points
by adcgordon
Summary: Maria's brownies are a favorite of Troy's for more than one reason! This one-shot goes hand in hand well...yeah...whatever -blush- with cncgrad02's "The Winner Is..." so please check that one out first and then hop back over here for the M portion. ;


**Well my Troyella addicted friends, this little 'M' one-shot goes hand in hand with cncgrad's _The Winner Is_... two-shot. So, please, please go back and read her story first. Selfless cross promotions? Yes. But this one will make more sense if you read hers first!**

**Again, I'll add that this one is rated M. And I won't be held responsible if you feel the craving for brownies after the fact. :D Hope you enjoy, and please let us both know what you think, we'd appreciate it! Reviews, pm's and e-mails are always welcome!**

**As for Zanessa...bring on the Malibu madness my friends, & KTZLF! -adc

* * *

  
**

Gabriella watched intently as Troy snaked his tongue out to try and retrieve every spot of brownie batter that Maria had left on the beater. Gabriella's mother knew neither of the teens was actually paying attention to her as she talked about the menu she would prepare for their dinner that night.

She continued speaking, just to provide an air of suspecting nothing, although her mind was actually bouncing back and forth between laughing at Troy and lecturing her daughter.

Troy had cleaned the beater in every way he could think of to get all of the chocolate off the cooking utensil. Now he was resorting to sticking his tongue between the blades and twisting his mouth around it. The process had left him with chocolate above his lip like a mustache, on the corners of his lips and even a bit on his chin. Maria covered her mouth to hide the wide smile that spread across her face. He looked adorable, like a three year old trying to hoard the last cookie.

When her eyes turned to Gabriella the look on _her _face was that of a teenager in love. Although at that moment, her dreamy eyes told Maria that her daughter was lusting for the aforementioned 'adorable' boy standing in their kitchen.

With her elbow resting on the table and her head leaning effortlessly on the palm of her hand, Gabriella was staring at Troy as though she wanted to be that beater.

Maria's smile lessened just a touch, but not completely. "Gabriella." She watched as the teen blinked her eyes and turned them toward her mother offering only a sheepish grin.

Troy looked between both women and turned back toward the mixing bowl. When his hand reached for the other beater Maria grasped his shoulders and turned him toward the door to the living room. "Later Mister." She began to instinctively wipe the corners of her mouth trying to suggest subliminally to Troy to wipe his own.

It didn't work.

And when Gabriella noticed Maria beginning to pull a paper towel from the roll on the cabinet she quickly jumped from her seat, stepped to her mom and took it out of her hands. "I…I'll take that." Gabriella said hesitantly.

Maria looked at her with a moment of warning in her gaze. "Gabriella." She said a little more softly as Troy turned to put the dirty utensil in the sink.

"What?" she questioned with a faint sigh and small groan. She rolled her eyes at Maria, a rare occurrence. "He's just cute." Gabriella noted aloud.

Maria shook her head as Troy's messy face turned toward them with a questioning look when heard Gabriella's statement. The older woman placed a hand on each of them to push them out of the kitchen knowing that her daughter would likely coerce the boyfriend into some sort of action that was not approved by the mom.

"Just remember I _am_ here." Maria specifically spoke to her daughter with raised eyebrows.

She watched the two wander into the living room before heading back into the kitchen. Maria had watched Gabriella grow up. She had watched her mature and come out of her shell. And she had encouraged her daughter to come out of that shell. Yet now, as much as she trusted Gabriella, and Troy, she was somewhat ready to push Gabriella back into that shell, at least a little bit, especially in the area of sexuality.

Maria shook her head and turned back to the brownies that needed to get into the oven, and did her best to focus on the enchiladas that also needed to be prepared. Trust. She trusted Gabriella; she trusted Troy. And she knew that neither of them wanted to be caught in any sort of compromising position at this stage of their relationship.

Therefore, the cause and effect of her last thought, meant that she would leave the two to their movie, their cuddling, and trust that when she checked on them in about a half hour, they would still be fully clothed and in a respectable position.

_**TGTGTGTGTG**_

Gabriella pulled Troy quickly into the living room. His mind, at the moment, was completely on the chocolaty goodness that was beginning to bake in the kitchen.

"What exactly does she put in the brownie mix again?" he asked and finally looked down at his girlfriend who was grinning from ear to ear as she stared into his eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" Troy asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She answered.

When Troy attempted to raise his hands toward his face to try and clear whatever she was looking at, Gabriella held his hands down. She used that force to pull herself up, placing a kiss on his chin and letting her tongue graze the chocolate spot.

At the feel of her light licking action Troy's eyes widened. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Helping you…" she moved her mouth to the corner of his, again letting her tongue clean the sugary sweetness from his skin, "…clean up a little."

"Ah." Troy's one word was muffled by her lips continuing to move over his.

Gabriella added a gentle push backwards to her motions moving Troy to the couch. When she felt his calves touch the base of the furniture she pulled downwards on his hands and soon found herself sitting exactly where she wanted, in Troy's lap, straddling his legs, lips attached to each other playfully.

She let go of his hands and felt the heat rising between them when his fingers grasped her waist to hold her on his lap. Her forehead leaned against his, looking into his eyes for a hint of understanding.

"Just how much chocolate do I have on my face?" Troy asked quietly. He knew her work was apparently just beginning when he felt her hands wrap around his neck and pull his lips back against hers as she fiddled with his hair.

"I just thought you were enjoying the mix so much…I want to _enjoy_ it too." She grinned at him somewhat stupidly while trying to play innocent.

"Your mom is in the kitchen Miss Montez. We're supposed to be watching a movie, here in the living room. I doubt either of us will _enjoy_ very much with the threat of parental interruption in the house." Troy still placed a soft kiss on her lips.

To his surprise and enjoyment, Gabriella continued the use of her tongue on his lips sending shivers through his body. From her position on his lap Gabriella could feel what the teasing kisses were beginning to do him. So when she reached down between them and placed her hand on his crotch she was pleased to feel him lift his hips and press against her hand.

"We can play, can't we?" her voice sounded small but Troy knew better.

"By play…" Troy sucked in a breath and let her kisses continue on his cheek and neck, "…you mean…" he closed his eyes as his shy girlfriend suddenly sucked on his pulse point and applied more pressure to the growing presence inside his blue jeans.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touches for a moment while he attempted to let the pleasure take over his mind. "Gabriella…put a movie in."

She pulled her head back and looked at her boyfriend's face. His eyes directed her to do what he was instructing her to do, so she aimlessly climbed off his lap, grabbed the first dvd she could find and picked up the remote control to the tv.

Once she was sure the flick was beginning to play she turned the volume up an extra notch and returned to the couch. Troy remained in the same position now waiting for her next move.

When Gabriella removed her sweater his imagination took a step further into teenage boy fantasies. She had a thin spaghetti strap top underneath, and at this stage was obviously without a bra. Even with the white Capri pants covering her legs Troy's mind wandered.

Gabriella climbed back onto his thighs and unbuttoned the waistband of his pants before looking back into his darkened blue eyes. "You really are clueless how turned on I am, aren't you?" she kept her voice quiet.

"I…am beginning…to get a clue." Troy offered between quick kisses. "But what tripped your trigger my beautiful girlfriend? I'm just a little amazed that you're being so forward with Maria in the house." He admitted.

"You should lick things more often Wildcat."

Troy groaned. Gabriella smiled, licked her bottom lip and quirked her eyebrows as she bent down to work on his neck again. When he groaned a second time with a little more volume, she moved to his lips to quiet his noise.

"The valedictorian in me is mixing with your senioritis and both want to celebrate. This is about as close to a celebration as I'll probably get so _be quiet_ so we can both enjoy this." Gabriella demanded, her mind drifting to the upcoming weeks when she would have to be away from Troy.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind with ease as Troy gave in and joined her in a tantalizing kiss that sent both of their hands wandering.

His hands moved to her small breasts, kneading and pinching gently, eliciting quiet moans from her throat that he did his best to muffle with kisses. It wasn't the first time they had played this game. But the tree house and Troy's truck were a far cry from the Montez living room.

Troy sucked in a breath when he felt her small fingers tug at the zipper of his pants. He pulled from the kiss and glanced around them. He reached down to stop her hand just as she began trying to find the opening of the fly on his boxers.

"Warning." He said and raised his eyebrows when her glazed eyes met his. "That's a dangerous and messy game you're about to play there." He moved his hand to her chin and lifted it to make sure she understood what he was saying. "This is the stage of the game where I end up going home or going to the bathroom for some relief. As much as I'd like _you_ to give me that relief right here I don't think it's a good idea."

Troy was amazed at his own willpower and restraint. Although both, at the moment, were being aided by the sounds of pots and pans rattling in the kitchen and the thought of his parents coming to this very house in just a couple of hours.

Then, there was the wanting pout on Gabriella's face. The bottom lip protruding with her biting on the side of it was an obvious sign that she was fighting her own battle. She sat back momentarily trying to figure out exactly what she had done to this point, what she wanted to do, and closed her eyes at the idea of over-thinking either part of it.

"I don't…have a change of clothes." Troy added in the middle of her thoughts. He raised his hand to her cheek and ran his thumb across her smooth skin before letting his fingers glide through her hair.

He caught her eye again. "I would love nothing more than to just let your hands wander, and my hands wander and let clothes come off…and _play._ I think I've figured out that that's what we're talking about here. Am I right?"

Gabriella nodded at him but her pout persisted.

Troy shook his head. "I cannot believe I'm turning you down…I'm not, I mean…god…" He looked at her disappointed and still dreamy face. "Why again are you doing this to me right now?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, let her head drop backwards a moment and sighed. Her rational thinking was beginning to return, as much as she didn't want it to. "Watching you with Mom…it was silly…really…you were just so relaxed. There was this little boy coming out of you that I haven't seen. I've seen Troy the basketball dude, Troy the drama guy, I've seen Troy my protective boyfriend. But until tonight I don't think I've seen Troy, the boy."

Troy sat, letting her words sink in, and still trying to read the various emotions that he knew were running through her complicated mind.

"It was so simple." She let out a single chuckle and lifted her thumb to a spot above his lips where one little bit of chocolate remained. She wiped the mark off his skin and then licked her thumb. "And yet it made me realize…" she hesitated with the words that were forming in her head, "…that I love you."

Her heart dropped to her stomach in fear, in anticipation, and with simple nervousness. That realization, _she was in love with Troy…really in love with him,_ had made him seem so sexy that she just couldn't wait to get her hands, and mouth, on him.

Troy didn't laugh, didn't choke or cough, didn't say a word as he watched her face. He simply continued stroking one of her hands with his and put his other back on her cheek.

"I love you too Gabriella. Life may try to make it complicated, but it is just that simple." He watched as her eyes blinked softly and she relaxed her face into his hand.

The words spoken between them ignited something deep inside of each and yet calmed the situation. With nothing else said Troy leaned forward and instigated a kiss to show Gabriella that they were in complete harmony.

Tongues lightly danced as Troy moved his hands from her face to her bare shoulders. He urged them to lie down together on the couch, facing each other as the sensual kiss continued. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella to keep her from falling off the couch and then gently massaged her shoulder blades and the muscles of her back.

Gabriella's hands wandered under Troy's shirt, her own massage causing his hands to grip her sides making the thin top begin to ride up on her body. Lips still attached, Gabriella finally moved one of her hands to meet one of Troy's and guided him to touch her skin and run his hands underneath her top.

"Troy, the boy, is pretty sexy." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabriella, the valedictorian who's in love with Troy, the boy, is _very sexy._" Troy responded and pushed his fingers up to make contact with her breasts.

Gabriella closed her eyes. "See…" she started breathlessly, "I knew we could enjoy ourselves." Her hands went back to work gently squeezing and rubbing over his abs, his chest and his own excited nipples. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she more and more enjoyed the feel of Troy's hands on her.

For a moment Troy's hands stopped moving. Gabriella knew he was contemplating something but didn't dare ask what he had in mind, until she felt him beginning to push her top further up her chest.

"Wildcat?" her eyes widened and she strained to listen for the sounds of Maria in the kitchen.

"Didn't you say I should _lick_ things more often?" he threw the seductive words back into her ears before he inched his way down the couch and pulled the stretchy fabric above her breasts.

"Mmm…" he hummed as he kissed around her nipple.

On one level Gabriella relaxed when she heard another hum, from her mother, in the kitchen, meaning that Maria was in the middle of mixing and creating their meal. On another level she smiled, enjoying her love's touch and praise of her body. She had always been self conscious about her body, her breasts in particular, especially in gym class. But at this particular moment that feeling went completely out the window with Troy's quiet, content sounds.

She looked at him in wonder and caught sight of his tongue gliding over her nipple. The sensitive body part reacted to him by reaching for him, or so it seemed. She sucked in a breath at the sight and feel of his action, causing Troy to stall and glance toward her face.

"Do it again please?" she pleaded and pressed her lips together in anticipation.

Troy grinned from his practical attachment to her chest and snaked his tongue out to taste her sweet skin more firmly.

"You like?" he smiled again when he watched his girlfriend clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from emitting a sound that would definitely pull her mother out of the kitchen.

Gabriella nodded slowly but then quirked her finger at him to move back up her body so they could reattach at the lips. She pulled Troy's shirt up his chest in order to let their bodies meet skin to skin as they kissed. She completely enjoyed the soft moan that came from her Wildcat as her taut, excited peaks touched his heated flesh.

She reached again toward his zipper and felt her way through the rough enclosure to the soft under-covering.

"Ummm…didn't we talk about that already?" Troy asked, although this time he didn't make a move to stop her hand.

The smirk on her face as they pulled apart told Troy that she was hiding something from him.

"Whhhaaattt now?" he joined her smiling face, kissing the corner of her mouth and grazing her jaw with his lips.

"I kinda have a pair of your boxers in my room." Gabriella admitted with a slight blush.

Troy shook his head and gulped as her fingers completed their mission, finding the opening that lead her directly to his hot, hardened length. She was amazed that his mouth dropped open and his voice sounded almost strangled with just her first touch.

When she worked her way farther through the opening and actually wrapped her hand around Troy's penis he simply stopped breathing. One hand went to his forehead, pushing back the hair that was flopping toward his eyes.

Through hazy eyes he looked at his girlfriend quite seriously. "You will be in charge of getting my clean underwear out of your room…and tossing the…evidence…into something unsuspicious for me to take home with me." He finally pushed from his sandy, dry throat.

"Deal." Gabriella grinned and then looked back at his face before beginning the movement of her hand.

"Troy? How, um, long…I mean, if I do things right…how much time does it take?" she asked shyly.

"With what you've already done to me?" he smiled and Gabriella felt him begin to move within her grasp. "Not…long."

She joined in the process, gently stroking him up and down, feeling the fragile yet strong contours of his male anatomy.

"Can you…just a little tighter." Troy's hushed voice requested causing her hand to grip him more. His hips moved a little faster, his chest moved over hers letting Gabriella feel some of the friction against her already excited nipples.

That feeling brought a hum from her own lips. The feeling deep inside of her practically burned, except for the wetness between her thighs. "You're…so big…making me wet…" her sporadic words only increased the pressure that was moving toward Troy's engorged tip.

Troy moved his head to cover her mouth with a deep kiss while keeping up the rhythm within her fingers. His head lifted momentarily with his mouth again agape. "Almost…it's…sticky…" he pushed hard against her hand and grunted a little louder than he wanted to as the anticipated explosion happened.

Gabriella pulled his head to her neck to try and hide the sound again. She marveled at the creamy, sticky substance that now covered her hand, below his boxers and was more than a little pleased that she was able to give him this pleasure.

Within minutes Troy's breath evened out and he used one of his hands to encourage Gabriella to remove hers. She released his deflated member and felt him shiver for a moment in the aftermath.

"I need to repay you." He breathed into her ear. "Did it gross you out?"

Gabriella's soft sweet laugh tickled his cheek. "Not exactly. I wasn't sure what to expect. Are you ok?"

Troy placed a kiss on her cheek. "I think at this moment I am better than I've ever been…except for …well, you know."

Gabriella nodded and lifted her head to listen and look around toward the kitchen.

"Stay put. I'll go get your clean boxers and a clean t-shirt. We'll tell Mom you had chocolate on your other shirt. Then you can go into the bathroom and get cleaned up and wrap these up in your dirty shirt. I'll put them in a bag and you can tuck them in your backpack to take home and wash."

Troy looked at her dumbfounded and then grinned. "Can I do _anything_ for you?" he offered sincerely.

Gabriella grinned back at him. "You already have Wildcat. I really do love you." She pronounced softly.

"And I really do love you too Gabriella Montez." He mirrored her look, a soft smile with such deep emotions that neither of them could fully grasp any of them.

_**TGTGTGTG**_

Maria allowed more than a half hour to go by. She had heard little sounds coming from the living room. Sounds that made her question what was happening between her daughter and the chocolate-covered, eighteen-year-old boy. But still she relied on the trust that they had earned with her.

She stepped out of the kitchen and looked toward the room where a movie was now obviously playing. She didn't see either of the teens which worried her until she heard a rustling on the couch.

As she came farther into the room she had to smile. Two teens, fully clothed, lying on the couch, both watching the tv.

"Troy?" she watched as he jerked his arms a little, loosening his hold on Maria's daughter.

"Yes Ma'am?" he answered as politely as possible.

"The first batch of brownies is out of the oven. I just wondered if you'd try them out for me to make sure they're ok?" Maria knew this one request would be an excuse enough to separate the two for at least a few minutes.

Troy grinned from ear to ear when Gabriella looked up at his face. She shook her head and simply mouthed "go" to him before he bent down to share a quick kiss.

He maneuvered himself off the couch, leaving Gabriella to sit up and straighten her top and sweater that had been replaced after their earlier excursion. She smiled as Troy walked past her mother and then stepped back and placed a kiss on Maria's cheek, making the older Montez woman blush.

Maria turned her head and looked at Gabriella with a questioning smile. "What was that for?" she asked as Troy winked at both women.

Gabriella just smiled back at her and grinned widely at Troy. "Brownie points." Her smile widened, raising Maria's curiosity even more. "Sweet, chocolaty, loving," she threw in softly, "brownie points."

_**KTZLF! -adc

* * *

Scenarios: Hawaii a book by adcgordon **_**is now available at AuthorHouse dot com, and Amazon dot com.****Thanks for all your support!**_**  
**_


End file.
